


Paramour

by Maryam_Monroe



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual!Annabeth, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jercy- Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, also brief mentions of charon and grover, also forget what i said earlier about fluff and comfort, and clarisse but that's irrelevant, brief mention of rachel elizabeth dare, but like only the mentions of it, i love the fact that that's a tag, it DOES happen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryam_Monroe/pseuds/Maryam_Monroe
Summary: Percy levanta algo de arena con el pie al agitarlo nerviosamente contra el suelo, y ella se permite echarle una mirada inquisitiva. Sus ojos verdes pasan por encima de las llamas de la hoguera y reposan sobre una inconfundible cabellera rubia al otro lado del círculo de campistas celebrando, y la realidad sacude a la hija de Atenea suavemente con unoh.O, donde Percy y Jason tratan de mantener su mutua atracción en secreto (y fallan en el intento).





	1. I. ANNABETH.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que me atrevo a publicar en cualquier sitio en un largo, *largo* tiempo. -se da una palmadita en la espalda- Bieeeen.  
> No es de mis mejores trabajos, debido a la longitud de los capítulos que esto tendrá, pero al menos me encuentro mínimamente satisfecha. (Y aunque no es el primero que posteo en AO3 sí es el primero al que le tengo un átomo de confianza.) disfruten, supongo, o algo así xD

Percy le coge de la mano. Es raro, inesperado, y él parece no darse cuenta, así que Annabeth decide pretender que no le ha tomado por sorpresa. Que no le resulta extraño, después de años de verle a través de un velo de mutuo cariño fraternal. Que no tiene que reprimirse de observarle con agudeza cuando él se atreve a entrelazar sus dedos.

Percy levanta algo de arena con el pie al agitarlo nerviosamente contra el suelo, y ella se permite echarle una mirada inquisitiva. Sus ojos verdes pasan por encima de las llamas de la hoguera y reposan sobre una inconfundible cabellera rubia al otro lado del círculo de campistas celebrando, y la realidad sacude a la hija de Atenea suavemente con un _oh_.

Le acaricia el dorso de la mano a Percy con el pulgar de manera tranquilizadora, uniéndose a cantar la alegre melodía que guían los hijos de Apolo. Sabe que Percy ha estado solo desde que Gea fue derrotada ― o lo que puede caber dentro de _soledad_ estando en un sitio como lo es el Campamento Mestizo. Que después de meses de sostenerle entre sus brazos con sus preciosos ojos verdes empañados gracias las lágrimas causadas por los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido en el Tártaro, se dieron cuenta de que habían estirado al máximo el romance entre ambos. Igual que ella, Percy ha mantenido su corazón cerrado ante intrusiones ajenas poco después de aquella última batalla (aunque las razones de la rubia son completamente diferentes).

No es como si al hijo de Poseidón no le llovieran pretendientes ― Perseus Jackson, salvador del Olimpo. ¡Dos veces! ¡Consecutivas! ― ; Annabeth puede enumerar a varias personas que habrían estado dispuestas a sacar a Percy de su estado de melancolía post _guerra-contra-la-maldita-madre-tierra_. Rachel era de las primeras en la lista, pero no podía dedicarse a esperar eternamente mientras Percy perdía el interés. 

Los años pasaban. Gea había quedado en el pasado (bien enterrada tras él), y como en esta noche, los semidioses veteranos en ambos campamentos se dedicaban a celebrar otro año ~~aún en pie~~  unidos y en paz. 

Por mucho que Annabeth se preocupe por el chico ― no, _hombre;_  hombre joven, porque Percy ya no es un niño impertinente y rebelde― y su salud emocional, no puede dedicarse a ser su casamentera personal con un Olimpo aún en reconstrucción y un campamento que guiar. 

Empezaba a sospechar que Percy también era asexual desde hacía varios meses (tres años soltero es un _largo_ tiempo, en especial para personas con una vida tan constante cual agua turbia como lo son los semidioses). Pero ahora, examinando los animados ojos azules del dueño del fogoso corazón de Percy, sólo se pregunta si éste estará consciente de sus renovados sentimientos hacia el primero. _Percy puede llegar a ser tan ciego algunas veces..._

 

* * *

 

La mañana siguiente, cuando la mano de Percy busca la suya sobre los mapas preparados para jugar Captura la Bandera, Annabeth esboza una sonrisa de complicidad para sí misma. No por cómo se aferra los dedos bronceados del ojiverde a los suyos ni porque se interna en su espacio personal mientras trazan rutas y asignan posiciones. (De alguna manera, juvenil y espontánea, la situación le da risa.) 

Sonríe porque Percy le toma de la mano para poner celoso a Jason Grace.


	2. II. PIPER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuatrocientas treinta palabras. Hm. Más corto de lo que esperaba; pero no siento que alargarlo lo mejore así que :P

Piper sabe reconocer los rastros del amor cuando los ve. Es probablemente la cosa más cliché que podría decir siendo una hija de Afrodita, pero es exactamente en lo que piensa cuando, al tratar de regresar a la cabaña 10 pasado el toque de queda, se encuentra a un muy atontado Jason Grace saliendo de la cabaña 3.

Agosto casi termina, y la suave brisa de verano se convierte en un gélido viento otoñal con rapidez, pero Piper sabe que no es eso lo que le ha revuelto el pelo a Jason hasta reducirlo a una masa informe de cabello rubio. Conoce personalmente en qué direcciones apuntan sus cabellos claros cuando manos ansiosas se pasean entre ellos, las huellas de los dedos marcando su camino como líneas de fuego. Aunque ella no puede enorgullecerse de haberlo hecho con tanta pasión como _ésa._

Es absurdo que esté pensando en eso ahora, después de tantos meses sin ponerle las manos encima a Jason. Después de que la falsa ilusión de lo que podría haber sido amor se desvaneciera (y de que ambos se dieran cuenta de manera espectacularmente embarazosa de que no bateaban en la misma dirección― _en lo absoluto_ ).

Contrario a lo que Drew y el resto de la cabaña de Afrodita piensa, Piper no le guarda rencores a Jason. ~~Ni a su pija por quedarse flácida.~~ Pero aun así no puede evitar sentir una minúscula punzada de amargura al examinarle el rostro ebrio de alegría al hijo de Júpiter. _...A mí nunca me miró así,_ se atreve a pensar, suspirando internamente.

Es entonces cuando Piper nota el tres dorado colgando de la puerta que Jason acaba de cerrar, brillando en medio de la oscuridad, y le dedica una amplia sonrisa burlona a su torpe ex novio. Jason evita mirarle al rostro mientras se apresura a regresar a la cabaña 1, aún con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo juguetón danzándole en los ojos. Está demasiado aturdido como para preguntarle a Piper a dónde va o qué planea hacer, pero seguro lo hará mañana, cuando ella trate de exprimirle los detalles de lo que ha estado haciendo esta noche y él se rehúse a contestarle. ―Y termine dándole justo lo que necesita para que ella le fastidie durante los siguientes días; porque ven a Jason sonrojarse mientras balbucea tratando de explicarse no tiene precio.

Piper le echa una larga mirada a la cabaña de Poseidón, esperando (por primera vez en _años_ ) que sus presentimientos sean acertados, y que Jason no vaya a llevarse un mal trago por tontear con Percy Jackson.


	3. III. THALIA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensaba publicar esta parte un poco más adelante, ya que es más larga que las anteriores (¡es más larga que las dos primeras partes juntas!, no sé cómo ha pasado eso...) pero ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños éwé y me siento de un extraordinario buen humor, seré piadosa.

Thalia examina a su hermano con preocupación. Ojeras más profundas y oscuras que el río Estigio le rodean los ojos, la intranquilidad marcándole el rostro. Sus manos se turnan entre juguetear con las correas de las muñequeras de la armadura, y revolverse el ya despeinado cabello con nerviosismo. Ni si quiera le está mirando a los ojos mientras le habla, más distraído mirándose las manos cuando las tiene frente suyo. _Annabeth no bromeaba cuando dijo que jamás le había visto tan alterado._

Thalia le indica a sus cazadoras con un ademán que sigan a su amiga rubia hacia la cabaña de Artemisa, y ella le echa una mirada significativa antes de retirarse. Cuando se quedan solos, Thalia coge a Jason de un brazo y se lo lleva hacia los campos de fresas en los que aún brilla algo de nieve. ―Jase, ¿qué pasa?

Él se encoge visiblemente al escuchar el apodo, pero ella se preocupará luego de eso. Escucha a su hermano con atención, aunque está bien enterada de lo que pasa. Sabe que Percy y Grover se marcharon antes de que la nieve comenzara a caer, pero el invierno casi acaba y aún no se sabe nada de los semidioses neófitos que debían buscar ni de ellos dos. Y por muy estúpido que suene, por mucho que Thalia se repita _no otra vez_ , ella y Annabeth tienen algo bien claro desde el momento en que discuten la situación por primera vez a través de la cortina de lluvia multicolor de los mensajes Iris; y es que esta vez es diferente. Esta vez nadie se ha evaporado de la noche a la mañana, y no hay dioses a los que culpar por la desaparición de los héroes. Los semidioses no están hechos de bronce celestial, y éste no sería el primer (ni el último) caso de mestizos que no regresan tras una misión demasiado riesgosa. Esta vez, las esperanzas de una explicación divina son inexistentes. El rostro sereno de Annabeth durante los mensajes de rocío colorido refleja lo que Thalia puede ver hoy en las caras de los semidioses veteranos del campamento: **resignación.**

Todos excepto Jason, por lo que parece.

Thalia recuerda haber visto la misma desesperación que ahora cubre el rostro de su hermano en las caras de sus amigos años atrás, en la suya propia al ver sus facciones longevas y constantes reflejadas en el agua. Es como si tuviera esa expresión grabada con fuego celestial en las retinas, esa desesperanza que alguna vez portó Annabeth ahora bajo el uso de Jason. Sin embargo, por mucho que odie verla de nuevo, Thalia no tiene ni la más remota idea de **qué** es lo que espera Annabeth que haga la cazadora para solucionarlo.

_“Es tu hermano, Thalia.”_ Le había dicho, como si ella no estuviera plenamente consciente de ello. **Su** hermanito. _Mi Jason,_ a quien había dado por muerto durante casi diez años. (O quizá menos. Puede que más. Es difícil de decir después de haber pasado tanto convertida en un pino y otra eternidad estancada en el cuerpo de una niña de quince años.)

_“Yo ya no sé qué hacer, Thalia. No… Yo no puedo pasar por todo esto otra vez. Sólo necesito que hables con él. En persona.”_

Pero aún no sabía qué hacer. Aquí estaba, arriesgándose el pellejo y el de las cazadoras que vinieron con ella bajo el dudoso permiso de Artemisa, y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer para consolar a su hermano. Ni si quiera tiene claras las razones del tormento de Jason. (Claro que se debe a la desaparición de sus amigos, pero Thalia no logra explicarse qué es lo que hace que Jason sea el único en el campamento que está perdiendo la cordura debido a ello.)

Cuando las palabras de Jason se vuelven incoherencias y tira de las muñequeras con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerse daño, Thalia cubre sus manos nerviosas con las suyas indicándole que haga silencio. Él le mira luciendo conflictuado y tan _perdido_ , y a ella le entran ganas de rodearle con sus brazos y protegerle del mundo, como lo hizo décadas atrás cuando su hermanito trató de mordisquear una engrapadora y se lastimó.

No sabe cómo, pero eso mismo termina haciendo. Es un poco raro, porque ella tiene que pararse en la punta de las botas para alcanzarle y él se inclina, pero aun así Thalia le sujeta con fuerza como puede con la armadura y el carcaj aún en su mano estorbando. Por el bien de ambos, ella pretende que no nota como se humedece su chaqueta debido a las lágrimas de las que no hablarán, e ignora el nudo de angustia que se forma en su garganta.

 

La mañana siguiente pasan varias cosas.

El pequeño grupo de cazadoras tiene que dejar el campamento, para empezar (su teniente ha dicho que sólo estaban de paso, y si no quiere meterse en _más_ problemas con la diosa que las rige, más vale que se aferre a esa mentira). Y Thalia es forzada a abandonar a Jason (otra vez) bajo la vaga promesa de que “echará un ojo” por los alrededores (ni si quiera está completamente segura de cómo cumplirá eso, porque su trabajo es cazar monstruos y no semidioses desaparecidos).

Aunque al final resulta que no necesita cumplirlo.

En retrospectiva, resulta un poco cómico; cómo, en el momento en que las cazadoras comenzaron a bajar la colina, otro par de figuras la escalaba. En medio de la confusión, Thalia casi le atraviesa la cabeza a la figura más voluminosa con una flecha, hasta que se da cuenta de que es una persona cargando a otra más pequeña a los hombros, y reconoce por fin los orbes verdes en medio de los moretones y la sangre seca.

Thalia baja el arco con sorpresa. _Percy._

 

* * *

 

 

En un parpadeo están todos en la casa Grande otra vez. Thalia se recuesta en el marco de la puerta, escuchando a Quirón y a un agotado Grover discutir lo sucedido mientras la pequeña semidiosa que éste y Percy han traído duerme en la cama de al lado. La cazadora suspira con amargura. _Artemisa querrá enterarse de esto._ Va a querer conocer a la causante de tantos problemas y **reclutarla** , por su puesto, y el deber de Thalia es **cumplir** con ese cometido. Ella comienza a arrepentirse de haber venido en primer lugar. Si hubiera ignorado los mensajes de su amiga– si se hubiera mantenido al lado de su señora, no estaría aquí ahora, forzada a arrebatar la vida que sus compañeros tardaron _casi cinco meses_ en rescatar. Aquella frustración que le invadía al pensar en las Cazadoras de Artemisa antes de unirse a ellas le enceguece por un momento.

A veces Thalia desprecia su trabajo.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirige al pórtico de la casa para contactar a su señora por medio de un mensaje Iris, su cerebro bloquea todo lo relacionado a las cazadoras por un momento. En cuando ve a las personas ya ocupando el sitio su primer instinto es abrazarse a la pared de pasillo para pasar desapercibida. Resulta algo estúpido en primer plano, porque los muchachos frente a ella son de su absoluta confianza, pero algo en toda la escena le indica que será mejor que no sepan que está ahí.

Primero ve a Percy– exhausto y agotado, aunque con una expresión extraña en la cara, recargándose en una silla de manera tan relajada que hace parecer que no se levantará de allí en años, y de hecho le parece que está dormido, hasta que ve a la segunda figura arrodillada entre sus piernas. Alguien esconde el rostro en su regazo, una mano sosteniendo en un puño una esquina de la camiseta del salvador del Olimpo y la otra aferrándose a una pierna. Percy le acaricia el cabello claro y le traza formas invisibles con la yema de los dedos en un hombro de manera tranquilizadora, y es ahí cuando Thalia descifra la expresión dibujada en su rostro: Felicidad.

La persona en los brazos del hijo de Poseidón se aferra a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, temblando visiblemente de pies a cabeza. El primero le murmura algo con calma que Thalia no llega a oír y ella sabe que está presenciando un momento _íntimo_ del que **_no_** debería ser parte y que debería _sacar el culo de ahí y dejarlos solos_ y está a punto de hacerlo, cuando Percy dice algo con más claridad:

― En serio Jase, estoy bien.

Jason se incorpora, lo suficiente como para estar al nivel de los ojos de Percy, y le coge del rostro para apoyar su frente en la del mayor. ― No vuelvas a hacerme eso en tu puta vida, Perseus Jackson.

Toda cobra sentido en la cabeza de Thalia en un segundo. De repente entiende perfectamente por qué las situaciones de Annabeth y Jason se le hacían tan similares, y ahora mismo volver a apuntarle a Percy con una flecha se le hace tentador. Quizá con algo de mayor filo. Y más pesado. **_Y más abajo._** Podría pedirle su estúpida lanza electrificada a Clarisse y metérsela por el–

Jason murmura algo que ella no oye y por la cara de Percy se extiende una sonrisa que hace todas las heridas que la cubren desaparezcan por un largo segundo. Thalia arquea las cejas. _…Vaya._ Durante un momento puede ver con claridad qué es lo que su hermano tanto como su mejor amiga encontraron especial en el chico con el cerebro lleno de algas.

Thalia se decide por fin a alejarse de la escena, no sin antes convencerse de que tendrá una seria charla con _Perseus_ sobre su hermano. No ahora, y probablemente no durante esta visita al campamento, pero sí **eventualmente**. Si ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que hay entre esos idiotas en menos de diez minutos, Percy y Jason deben ser la comidilla del campamento desde hace meses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esta es también la última parte! O al menos, ese era el plan principal. Tres capítulos. No narrados por los participantes del romance. Pero al terminar de escribir el capítulo de Thalia me pareció que faltaba algo. ¿...Un epílogo, quizá? La cuestión es que no tengo claro desde qué punto de vista quiero que sea. Así que os invito a dejar vuestras sugerencias en los comentarios c: ¿De quién les apetece leer la parte final de esta cortita historia?~

**Author's Note:**

> · Pa·ra·mour ·  
> Amante, usualmente uno secreto o al que no se está casado.  
> »El sustantivo paramour evolucionó a partir de la frase francesa par amour, que significa "apasionadamente" o "con deseo". Si se quiebra, se obtiene par, que significa "por", y amour, la palabra francesa para el amor.  
> Alguna vez las mujeres usaron esta palabra para referirse a Cristo, y los hombres para describir a la Virgen María. Eventualmente, "paramour" abandonó sus connotaciones religiosas y llegó a significar "querida", "amada", y más tarde "amante" o "amante clandestino."«
> 
> (También podéis encontrar esto en Wattpad bajo el usuario @katonosecalla.)


End file.
